


PUZZLES OR DIE, DARLING~

by GypsumLilac



Series: A Simple Roll Of The Dice [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: CYOA, Choices have consequences, Death, IN UNDERFELL, Mettaton's show, No smut., Prize for winning, Reader has undefined gender/orientation, Reader is a contestant, Some choices will level up your (non-existent at this point)relationship with Mettaton, but I think it's safe to say that Reader is panromantic at the very least, chainsaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac
Summary: Rules:Start with 100 HPReset to last choice if/when;Reader dies AND Votes are in favor of ContinuingIF no one commentsTHEN Reader will die :)IF Reader winsTHEN Votes and Choices choose prize(Rules are subject to change as story develops or at the judgement of the GM/Author)





	1. CONTESTANTS, COME FORWARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First time trying to do a CYOA, but I've roleplayed before and also read some CYOAs, so I'll do my best! If there is something I could change to make it better, a commercial would be much appreciated :). ENJOY~  
>  **HP: 100**  
>  **RP: 0**

  
The muffled roar beats on the walls of the cage surrounding you. The walls crack apart and you flinch snarling from the burst of light and now deafening noise. The crowd below you is chanting the name of your captor, the lover to the masses, the dustluster Mettaton. To each side of you, other cages open and reveal your opponents. Six in all.

You shake your mane to clear your head and raise a paw to block the light. You snarl at the camera and the monsters watching whistle and howl. Bastards of humans, all of them. Your roar says it in more colorful terms, the bullet patterns blazing above your platform. They jeer at you and you are forced to dodge bullets from Stage Right. You swivel and start to growl at the attacker but it cuts off into a whine as the metal monstrosity himself swaggers on stage. His four arms are positioned such that he seems to be swooning, but the screen serving as his face blares red.

"Now, now, darling~ There will plenty of chances for that later on." Mettaton wheels up to you and grabs your neck with one viselike hand. "We wouldn't want the show to be done before it even started, now, would we~?" A painful whimper leaks from your muzzle and he tosses you aside as easily as one would toss a dummy. You crouch and sneer at his back as he wheels to greet the wildly cheering audience. "Welcome, darlings! To the one and only! PUZZLES WITH A KILLLLER  
RoOBOT!"

Your fellow prisoners whimper and cower in their platforms. One decides to jump into the crowd. As he crosses the edge, a forcefield forms and knocks him back with an agonized yelp. The audience laughs gleefully and Mettaton raises his arms out. "The force fields you see have been specially designed to keep naughty monsters in their places by the great and evil Doctor Alphys." He turns to the fool jumper, screens winkling yellow and red. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate its success!" The jumper only groans, cradling a sprained wing. "WRooOONG ANSWER!" You shield your eyes as lightening shoots from the robot's hands. A jerking screech echoes through the stadium and rouses the monsters to greater fervor. When the light dies down and you are able to look, all that's left of the punished monster is a pile of blackened dust. "One down! Five to go! Can they make it?"

The audience boos. They don't want to see anyone make it.

"That's what we're here to find out, darlings!" Mettaton pulls a button from thin air and poises one finger above it. "In three! Two! One!"

The lights in the ceiling flicker between red and white. Confetti rains down and you shake it out of your mane. The stadium is silent as every monster holds their breath. The lights blacken.

You wince as a spotlight shines in your eyes. Glancing to your opponents, you see they have spotlights trained on them as well. There's a loud click and red light illuminates the metal boxy host posing dramatically.

"Contestants." His tinny voice breaks the hush. "What is the prize for surviving a puzzle? Answer correctly, now."

***Remain silent and let someone else answer***

***Answer: Quizzes and More Puzzles***

***Answer: Gold and Kill Rights***

***Answer: Pain and Death***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) :)


	2. A'MAZE'ING CHAINSAWS~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HP: 100**   
>  **RP: 5**
> 
> Please comment with your choice :) or just the number of the choice, I completely understand shyness and/or boredom :p :)  
> You aren't required to though... ;p I could always just have a chainsaw cut Reader in half...  
> muahahahaha~

The blatantly correct choice is more puzzles and questions, so that's what you shout to the robot. Mettaton's hands clap together several times. No one copies him. "CORRECT! Number Three, for your ~excellent~ skill in giving the obvious answer to a rhetorical question, you will be given a head start! Now- LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" 

Steam hisses and gears grind as metal structures rise up and rearrange themselves into confusingly intricate formations.  
The metal crashes to a halt and the steam clears to reveal a maze. Formed entirely by swinging chainsaws. You stare at it, barely aware of the despairing sobs beside you. Mettaton is yelling something to incite the crowd but you ignore it, your ears pulling back against your head. 

The audience cheers, the harsh sound cutting through your daze. With a stumble you leap through the entrance and cast a glance around the screeching swaying walls for passage. Seeing a spot that seems to be clear, you run forward.  
Then trip back, yelping, only just managing to avoid getting your muzzle sliced off. As the chainsaw swings up again you jump past it. You don't look back as the air whistles past your tail. Your ears are pressed tightly against your head and your tail tucks around your legs as you pause to look for the next opening. 

There! You roll to your right and leap up again, another chainsaw shaving mere inches from your stomach. Stop again. The screeching chainsaws rise like pendulums around you, you see the other contestants entering before the pendulums fall again. They aren't your concern though. Wait for the opening. Now jump! The exit, where is the exit. A chainsaw drops beside you and you twist out of its path. You see it. A bright reflective square outside of the chainsaw walls. Then they swing down again and block your view. 

But now you have a direction. The chainsaws swing around you and you jump past them, getting closer with every step. Your ears prick up with the growing hope in your belly. Maybe you really can make it out. 

A cry rings out above the screeching and buzzing of the deadly machines around you. They lift up and you see another contestant gripping the edge of the platform as they hang above the audience. "Please, somebody, HELP ME!!" The light from the goal platform glints in your periphery. Your tail flicks as you stand torn amidst the noisy deadly pendulums. 

Will you-

***Help them back onto the platform***

***Ignore their cries for help***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
> :) 
> 
> I hope this is descriptive enough, I'm a pretty concise person most of the time. If it needs more, I'll go back and try to fill it out.  
> Thanks!!


	3. DUSTY DELIBERATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you lovely commenters, kudosers, and, yes, you ninja readers too ;P you are all amazing, thank you so much!!! This would not be possible at all without any of you :)  
> Thanks for putting up with my long delays between updates as well ;P I will get better at that, I've just been so tired and fuzzy-headed :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HP: 100**   
>  **RP: 5**

Ha. There never had been a choice in the first place. You leap towards the stranded monster, dodging the chainsaws threatening to cut you down, and see their eyes widen in hope. Your teeth pull apart in a chuffing grin and you sweep your paw down. Their hopeful eyes shrink in horror as the paw tells them exactly what it thinks of their call for help- accompanied a rain of twisting bullets. You twist around, not bothering to watch the doomed monster fall. It’s survival of the fittest, after all. You dodge another screeching chainsaw as you make your way to the goal point. Every monster for themselves. A few hairs of your tail are shorn off and puff to dust as a chainsaw descends far too close for comfort. In this world- you roll underneath the last deadly obstacle- it is- you stop, gasping for breath,- k i l l o r b e k i l l e d- on the platform looking over a million monsters. 

You did it. None of the other monsters were out yet. Your audience is gazing up at you in awed silence. Except- you see they aren't looking at you. Mettaton’s rocket thrusters hold him steady in mid-air as he cradles the fallen monster in his arms. You grit your teeth and growl lowly, but it is his right as Dungeon Master. The monster he saved from falling is holding onto the robot as tightly as a lover and his eyes are screwed shut. The other monsters emerge from the maze one by one, looking like their barbers had gone wild in differing degrees with razors. Mettaton’s screen passes over you and your fellow prisoners, somehow managing to appear sneering and malicious. “My, my, attempting to earn LOVE on the puzzle, darling~?” He focuses his red screen of glariness on you. You sneer in reply. “Tch, tch, tch. If you wanted dust so badly, all you had to do was ask~.” The doomed monster’s eyes snap wide and he grabs the robot’s arms in a futile gesture as Mettaton tosses him effortlessly onto the maze of raging chainsaws. A screaming-turned-rending noise tears the air as dust poofs and swirls around you. 

You are faintly aware of the roaring sound shaking the ground. You are more aware of the boxy dust-shrouded robot posing dramatically above his puzzle. How interesting. You seem to have a silly grin stuck on your muzzle. The grin disappears with a shake of your mane and the grinding of gears as the chainsaw puzzle reforms into an amorphous metal mass. The crowd is screaming and stomping gleefully, but when Mettaton raises one hand the clamour dies to an anticipatory hush. 

“Contestant number three.” Your head cocks in acknowledgement. “Congratulations!” You snort as confetti rains down upon you again. “Here is your prize. A Quiz Question~! If you answer incorrectly, Contestant number five will answer. But you won’t disappoint me, will you~.” You stand firm, rolling your shoulders back. 

“What does the audience desire~? Don’t hold back, now. We all saw your dramatic flair. Now prove you can read as well as you can play~.” Wait. He sounds- jealous. But that’s impossible.

**Star**

**Romance**

**Dust**

**Spaghetti**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess it's only fair to let you know that you can get a few questions wrong and still survive the entire game. Also that answers and actions will affect your relationship with Mettaton.  
> If you suggest any actions along with the answer, I will seriously consider putting it in. Every answer here gets a different reaction from Mettaton :) :) 
> 
> Why am I telling you this now? Nooo reason.... 
> 
> but flirting wasn't really an option before, either ;p
> 
> THANKS AGAIN!!!


	4. CHOCOLATE SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry. really late, i know.  
>  i'm not dependable ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mildly graphic taste descriptions. and violence, but that's a given. 
> 
>  
> 
> **HP- 100**  
>  **RP- 10**

Before you can say anything, another contestant shoves you out of the way. "Romance!" The diamond monster shouts eagerly. Mettaton's screen goes red and the lights dim around you. The monster shrinks back.

Mettaton advances darkly. "What an- interesting answer, darling~. Flirting with the Dungeon Master, are we~?" Three arms pose dramatically in various expressions of shock. The fourth arm prepares to snap, electricity sizzling off the glove. "Unfortunately for you, speaking out of turn won't be tolerated."

"W-wait," she cowers, "spaghetti?" 

Someone booms from the audience, "SPAGHETTI?? AS IF ANY PASTA COULD MATCH UP TO MY LASAGNA!!" 

Mettaton gasps dramatically. "Nope!! Let's see, that's twice now, darling?" 

The diamond monster hides behind you and squeaks, "S-star?" Poor stupid thing. She has no idea how much you're enjoying this. 

But when Mettaton hears her squeak he seems to retreat into his cold metal shell. "Star. Yes, that should be the correct answer," his beeping voice is soft, not meant for your ears. The shadow of- something, lifts and he laughs. The metallic maniacal sound sends a shiver through your soul. "Three~ now~ shall I kill her, darlings?" The audience goes wild. You already knew the answer. This idiot stole your spotlight. But perhaps you'll have use for her later. 

You step forward and roar for the robot's attention. His red screen pins you.

You shout to the audience that the answer is dust, and that satiating that desire now would only ruin the element of dramatic tension and anticipation.

Mettaton's screen flashes yellow. "Correct!! But we'll still have to punish the wrong answers, won't we~." The diamond monster wraps her arms around you, facets flickering. You pluck her off and step away. Mettaton's fingers snap. Lightning spears the idiot monster. Dust flakes off of her body. The monsters below whistle and jeer. "Well, well, well~. See how quickly our favorite takes charge! Such decisiveness! Such cold apathy!"

You hadn't really taken charge, had you? The audience doesn't seem to care, cheering anyway. You have a chance now. If you play to the audience, you may even be able to get away with cheating.

Mettaton snaps his fingers and gears grind in billowing smoke. A platform levels out and a table rises on it. There's cake on the table. What kind of puzzle is this? "Darlings, before you stands a cake of the highest caliber!! Chocolate fudge ala human soul!! You will each taste the cake and tell us what you think! Don't hold anything back, now~"

The other contestants gather around it. The diamond monster gives you an angry(and dusty) flicker before joining them. Hey, you didn't make her interrupt you. You even saved her life.

You take a slice of the brown cake. It flops limply in your paw. Smells burnt and raw at the same time. You glance at Mettaton. His screen gives nothing away. The audience watches with bated breath as you place it in your mouth.

It tastes- like someone chewed up a bunch of chocolate and spit it out before dumping too many spices into it. The human soul _would_ have been a nice touch and maybe could have evened out the tastes, but it isn't real soul. It's substitute human soul. The bad kind. You grimace as it dissipates in your mouth. The aftertaste is bitter and sickly sweet and powdery.

The other contestants have all given their answers.

What will you say about it?

***Tastes like death***

***Best cake you've ever had***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Another ethical dilemma. Whatever will my darling readers do.  
> thanks, guys :) you guys are epic and awesome. i'll try to do better for you. 
> 
> ...yes, i combined all the answers into this one. no, i probably won't do it again. But i had to compensate you guys somehow for it being so late ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Votes for the choices would be appreciated. If you are really uncomfortable with commenting, you can just comment the number of the choice and I will count it as a vote :) thank you all!  
> I'm still working out the rules and mechanics, so the amount of HP and the Reset and Prize rules are subject to change. Any suggestions or criticism would be welcome


End file.
